


The Dark Lord's Lair

by Aria_Breuer



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Dark Lord Frodo, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fanfic Stories by Genre Collection, Gen, Humor, Light Frodo, Modern Girl in Middle Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 17:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12536924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: Ellie Crimson was never one for straying too far from home. When a mysterious dark portal opens, she enters a dystopian Middle-earth, where the heroes are villains and the villains must pay for their crimes. Can she save Middle-earth from its dark fate? Or will Dark Lord Frodo win her heart?A Girl Falls into Middle-earth fanfic with a twist.





	1. Ellie and the Dark Portal

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_. J.R.R. Tolkien does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome. :) We’re nearing the end of October. This fanfic popped into my head last night, while working on another villainous drabble for my fanfic, _One Hundred Tales to Weave_. Feel free to give suggestion for heroes that I can include in this story. These heroes-turned-villains will be canon characters from “The Lord of the Rings”. I’ll make sure to include the ones I worked with in previous stories.
> 
> Enjoy. :)

The Crimson family all had red hair. It was in their blood to have red hair. Ellie Crimson was no different. She was the last born and already her hair kept the family trait. It just didn’t explain why she was picked on for her last name. Especially when Halloween drew closer. Didn’t people know better? She thought her last name was unique.

She shook her head. Oh well! Back to her _Lord of the Rings_ game.

She was a _Lord of the Rings_ fan and loved it. The majority of her family didn’t understand why she loved it so much. They thought she should enjoy other things, like sewing, cooking, and raising children. She was twenty-six years old. She wasn’t ready to have children. She just wanted to enjoy the single life, while she still had it.

And yet, playing as Frodo Baggins in “The Fellowship of the Ring” game was enough to drive her mental. Oh, how she wished she lived in Middle-earth, spending every single day with him. She wished it more than anything. A simple life with the curly, brown-haired hobbit. It was all she wanted. To be his. Always.

She didn’t count on a spinning dark portal seeping in the air, right in the middle of her bedroom. The grey carpet was singed, due to that portal. Oh no! The poor carpet!

“Hello?” Her gaze fixed on the portal. There was a world inside. A barren world where trees were dead. People ran around, being chased by grotesque creatures and riders wearing black robes. No one entered the portal and no one left it.

_“Surrender the Ring!”_

Darn it all. A Nazgûl found Frodo again in the game. She wished that hadn’t happened. It was bad enough she would have to start over from where she left off. At night. When Frodo would have to sneak around, past the Nazgûl….

….oh! That portal was staying up. She didn’t know for how much longer. Wait! There was Frodo, but he looked high and mighty. She mustn’t be afraid. She needed to regain her strength. She moved past the chair and checked on the portal. It stung her, the moment her finger touched the portal’s edge. It hurt so badly! Fresh blood dripped from her fingers. She did her best to hold her fingers steady, using a nearby cloth. It worked, for the moment. She tried her hand at the portal’s center.

It didn’t sting. Instead, her body vanished like water. She couldn’t feel her body anymore, but could see the dead world now, right before her eyes. Her body took form again. She was in the dead world, wearing the same white T-shirt and brown pants she’d wore when she was in her room. She looked back to find the portal had disappeared, gone without a trace. Great. She was trapped in a world not her own, right in front of a dirty, hairy footed hobbit. She turned her head up, greeting a fair faced, blue-eyed hobbit donned in a long leather trench coat and dark clothing. He grinned at her, menacingly.

Oh no! What world had she entered in?

“Hullo.” The blue-eyed hobbit grinned at her so savagely. “Welcome to Middle-earth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


	2. Dystopian Middle-earth

“I trust your journey went well.” The blue-eyed hobbit took her hand, helping her to her feet. He chuckled. “I see this world was meant for you, Ellie.”

“How do you know my name?” She gulped. Surely, she was dreaming. How was she his height? Or he her height? “Who are you? Wait. Are you Frodo Baggins?”

“My name proceeds me.” Frodo answered, leading her through Bywater. No. It was awful. Why were hobbits and grotesque creatures in chains? Did something happen? He sighed. “As you can see, I’m about to free my people.”

“How do you propose to do that?” She looked around in shock. All the hobbit houses. They were burnt to a crisp. “Look at this place! Your home. It’s in ruins. Was this Saruman’s doing?”

He sighed again, this time in agony. “I’m afraid Saruman passed away, before all this happened.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” She did her best not to cry. This was too awful. “So, this is Middle-earth, Saruman’s dead. Then you must be rebuilding Hobbiton, the Shire. Am I right?”

“Eh… sort of.” Frodo raised an eyebrow. “You amaze me, Ellie Crimson. I always wanted to know who you are.”

Okay. Should she panic? Why was Frodo acting creepy? “Frodo, are you all right?”

“I’ve never been better.” He said, leading her towards the ruined stone bridge. “Why wouldn’t I be all right? Oh!”

She shouldn’t be here. But then, she was here and Frodo would need help saving Middle-earth. She wouldn’t let him down. If only she could see past Frodo behaving creepy. A grotesque creature came up to him, bowing before him. Something was out of place.

“Frodo,” she got his attention, “if everything’s in ruins and the orcs are acting strange, bowing before you, then what are you? You’re not… you’re not a dark lord. Are you?”

Frodo didn’t answer her. No! She took a few steps back. He couldn’t be a dark lord.

“Ellie, it’s very important that you stay with me. There’s dangers far worse than me for you to worry about.” Frodo attempted to coax her back.

“Get away from me!” She had to flee. She just didn’t expect to be thrown back by the same grotesque creatures. He laughed at her. Great. More laughter.

“You see? Do you really think you can escape me?” Frodo asked, smiling wickedly. “You’re _mine_ now, Ellie Crimson. Welcome to Middle-earth. Well, in its dystopian state.” He warned her, villainously. “I must warn you that if you leave, I’ll only drag you back. There’s no escaping what’s to come.”

She stood up. No. She recognized these creatures! They were orcs. Orcs of all things. Her white shirt was all dirty. Her poor shirt! This was unbelievable. “What happened here? How did it become so dystopian?” She might as well play along. Frodo couldn’t be trusted.

“Come with me.” He extended a hand to her. She took it, hardly surprised to find his arm wrapped around her, leading her back to Bywater. “Bywater and Bag End used to be a better place. Sauron’s ring took over, but with that came a price. I fell, but out of that I became the new Dark Lord of Mordor. Sauron has been my prisoner, as has his ring.” He showed her the fiery gold band, wrapped around his right ring finger. There was a stump, where his middle finger had been. He smiled. “I’ll never forgive Gollum for what he did to me. He deserves the pain he’s getting in Mount Doom. It’s become a prison for those who disobey me.”

“Right. What about these people? Your kin?” She asked, concerned.

“Oh. Them.” He cocked his head. “It’s not my doing. I’m attempting to free them, but all attempts have failed. Gandalf and Galadriel have been working together against me. If they can’t have me, then they’ll imprison my kin until I agree to their wishes.”

“How awful!” Ellie said, annoyed but worried.

“Well, they’ve become as evil as most heroes in this dystopian world. The villains, who are the original villains, are under our charge. They’re getting what they deserve, in the cruelest way.” He chuckled.

“Right.” Ellie’s voice faded. So, this was a dystopian world on a large scale. The heroes as villains and the villains getting the punishment they deserved… well, she had to admit the villains deserved punishment. But heroes turning into villains? Was that possible? No! She couldn’t stay! She couldn’t… and yet, Frodo clung tighter. She wasn’t getting out of this after all. “You’re evil.”

He laughed. “Oh yes, I am. Thought you’d meet the good, kind Frodo Baggins.” He sighed in triumph. “Oh, what have you missed?”

“I want to go home!” She wept.

“You’ll have your chance. But first, you must help me out.” He told her, curtly. “There’s a ball coming up in Minas Tirith and with our swiftest Fell Beasts available, I’m sure we’ll arrive there in no time. You’ll eh… have to change. You can’t be seen like that. Not in this world.”

“Of course.” She moped. “What did I miss?”

“I knew you would agree to my wishes.” He said, leading her to a healer’s house, now turned into a tailor’s shop.

She shook her head. Oh, if there was any chance she could forgive her family, now would be the time. She wanted a normal life! Anything to get out of this… place. Anything to be home, safe and sound. She wasn’t turning into a villainess. With luck, she wouldn’t turn into one at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


	3. The Ball

Red. That was the color of the frilly dress she wore that afternoon. Red like the color of Ellie’s hair, drowning out the blue in her eyes. Honestly, did Frodo expect her to wear this color? What if a vampire came out of the blue and attacked her? It would see her wearing red. That would not be good.

She made it out of the dressing room, eventually. Frodo greeted her with a warm, wicked smile.

“You look beautiful,” he said with a sigh, “like a wilting red rose.”

“Do I have to pay for this dress?” She asked, curtly.

He chuckled again. “You don’t have to do that. It’s already bought, all thanks to me.”

“How quaint.” She said, not liking where this was heading. She hastened to follow Frodo outside, looking down at her red slippers. This was a nightmare. “Frodo, red seems to drown out the color in my eyes.”

“I’m sure you’re fine.” He said, smiling.

“That isn’t the point. What if vampires come?” She asked, confused.

“Well,” he pointed out, “on the night the heroes turned into villains, some heroes turned into vampires and werewolves. But you see, the werewolves were under Sauron’s control. Now with me, I freed those werewolves. Only they retaliated. No. We travel by air, save us from meeting them up close.”

A thought passed through her mind. A scary thought. Why was she so keen on sharing it with Frodo? “What if the werewolves find us and attack us? What will you do?”

“You’ll see, my dear. You will see.” He said, wrapping his arm around her waist.

Oh, how she wanted to flee! Only she felt like he belonged with her. Maybe this dark world wouldn’t be so bad after all. Maybe… oh home. What would her parents think if she turned wicked? She couldn’t let that happen.

She jumped at the sight of a scaly grey beast with sharp teeth and sharp claws at the end of its wings. The creature had a leather saddle strapped across its back. She wanted this nightmare to end. It only got worse, the second she mounted the fell thing. Frodo joined her, taking a seat behind her. She wasn’t prepared for this! She wasn’t prepared for anything this dystopian world had to offer.

She wanted to go home! She wanted to return to her cushy lair. A shame that she couldn’t return. Even worse, the fell beast soared through the air, leaving her panting.

She awoke. Frodo’s arms caressed her, made her feel safe. Why did he wear raven colors? Colors that reminded her all too well of Halloween. This wasn’t Halloween! This was the real world. Middle-earth had the Harvestmath Festival to consider. No way was this world meant for her, not like this.

She watched the landscape change. There were so many dark portals in the cloudbank. Lightning passed them by. She nearly got struck. She could have died if it weren’t for Frodo’s protective hands wrapped around her. She felt safe. She wanted things to stay this way.

One kiss. One kiss and she promised that everything would be fine. They didn’t kiss. No. Instead, they pressed their forehead close to each other. It was almost as if she were warming up to him, warming his heart. He stopped. She opened her eyes. Why was he so angry? Did she do something wrong?

The fell beast landed on top of the seventh level. Minas Tirtih looked so sickly green, not at all the pearly white she was used to seeing. She stepped down from the Fell Beast, thanks to Frodo. There were so many people here. Dignitaries and other familiar faces. All dressed in reds and blacks. This wasn’t the place for her. Not at all. Couldn’t she go home?

“Come on. We don’t want to be late.” Frodo said, leading her into the citadel.

The citadel was so huge. The statues were the Fellowship of the Ring, instead of the kings of Gondor. They all had wicked smiles on their faces. Ellie gulped. What world had she crossed into? Not her own.

“Maybe I should go…” She was jerked back by Frodo, who pulled her into a waltz.

“You are so beautiful.” Frodo smirked, wickedly. “What did I ever do to deserve you?”

“No! I should go.” She attempted to leave, but he held her tighter.

“Why do you have to leave?” He chuckled. “Don’t you want to stay? Isn’t this what you’re meant to do?”

“Yes – no!” She felt so hazy. “Why do you want me? Frodo?”

He looked back at her. “You’ll have to excuse me. I have some… important business to attend to.” He walked away. “But I will return! Then we will have our second dance. What say you?”

“What _say_ you?” What was this? Jack Sparrow! Now she could attempt her escape plan… but Frodo was acting so strange. Maybe she would follow him. If he was a dark lord, why then did he treat her so nicely? Maybe he would let her join him.

She moved past other couples, determined to see Frodo. There was no one on the thrones, at the end of the hall. How odd! She moved towards the first corridor. No! She moved behind a wall, desperate for Frodo not to see her. He was talking to someone. Was it Aragorn and Arwen? It had to be them.

Frodo no longer sounded nice.

“I said before that I can do this!” He hissed. “Dark Lord or not, I feel it is my duty to see my kin is safe! _That_ was my proposal.”

“Your proposal is void until we have proof!” Arwen struck at him. “Don’t you dare return with information about my grandmother! Not in this way! Galadriel watches her mirror ceaselessly. We agreed. You agreed that the girl wouldn’t get into mischief.”

“Now, what did Galadriel tell you?” Aragorn hissed at the hobbit.

“She said the girl would be my undoing, that she would be all our undoing. We’d be back to good hobbits, men, elves, wizards and dwarves.” Frodo snarled. “I cannot let that happen. No. She is my responsibility and I intend to see she doesn’t destroy my reign.”

 _I have to get out of here,_ Ellie thought. _If only… wait. Is Frodo looking at me?_

Indeed, the hobbit was staring at her. The kindness that was on his face was gone. She zipped down the hallway. Frodo was quicker, pulling her towards Aragorn and Arwen, covering her mouth.

“You listened! You little twerp!” Frodo hissed, turning her around. “You have no idea what you heard.”

“You’re going to kill me!” She asked, tearful.

“Kill you?” He chuckled, sinisterly. “Why would I do that? I need you to keep the peace and ensure my reign isn’t ruined.”

“You can’t do this.” She told him.

“Oh, but I can.” He grinned. “Now, you’ll see a dark lord in action.” He told her, sharply. “Maybe you’ll listen to me. Come on! Let’s get back to the party.”

.

Ellie didn’t know what was happening. But she knew she had to do something. Fast. The second she was back in the throne room, she jerked away from Frodo. She tripped over her own feet and fell backwards. Her hands scraped the floor, leaving the skin torn in places. She looked back up as the room turned dark. The dancing changed, almost like a waltz for ghosts. Frodo pulled her up again, drawing her into the waltz.

“Ow!” Her hands stung. Fresh blood seeped through the cuts. She glimpsed at Frodo’s wicked face. What was he doing? What – her hands stung more. The blood dried up, while purple light healed the cuts. She felt faint, light-headed. Her head dipped back. The dark lord hobbit grabbed her and moved her to the ground. Colors swarmed across her vision. She could hardly see.

Lightning struck the ceiling. The last thing she heard Frodo say was “goodnight”. She remembered no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


	4. In the Dark Lord's Lair

Ellie awoke in a new place. She wasn’t caged, but the room had spiky walls and spiky torches. Something stung her. She checked her ankle. There was blood dripping from the shackles. They were too tight and were causing her pain. She looked around. What happened? Her hands… her hands were healed, but the cuts were still present.

Great. She was trapped in Frodo’s lair, in his dungeon, with no way out. And there he was, carrying a silver tray, filled with food and water.

“Here. You need it.” Frodo hissed.

“Thank you, but… it’s not poisoned. Is it?” She asked, suspicious. “You poisoned the food!”

He laughed. “Believe me, if I wanted to kill you, I would have done so.” He shook his head. “You’re quite funny, Elise.”

“It’s Ellie!” She snapped.

“I prefer Elise. Makes you more hobbit-y, if you take my meaning.” He grinned. She snarled at him, viciously. She wasn’t getting out of this. This was bad. He growled back. “Hmm. Feisty spirit. I like that.”

“How long will I be your prisoner?” She asked, coldly.

“Oh. Until I say so.” He smirked. “Right now, you’re not exactly trustworthy.”

“Can you unshackle me?” She groaned.

“No. But I can heal your wounds.” He waved his hand over her ankles. The blood dried. How did he do that? “You see, if you become my bride, then I wouldn’t have to chain you. If you don’t, then I see no reason why you should stay.”

“Really? You’d let me go!” A light flickered in her eyes. She could go home!

Frodo laughed. “Come on. Did you really think you’d go home again?” The smirk went away. “You’re supposed to help me keep my reign going, not be my undoing. So, what’s it to be? Caged like a rat or be my bride.”

Either option didn’t sound good. She would have to think fast, think of something that could draw his attention to her. He seemed to like her, and she liked him before he turned on her. Maybe she could warm him up. Maybe he would be convinced to let her go.

“What do you want?” She asked, enticing him.

“Flattery.” He saw right through her trick. “It doesn’t work on me.”

“Come on. Let me go.” She said, pleading.

“No!” He told her. “The next time you disobey me, I’ll…”

“Disobey you?” She asked, stunned but annoyed. “Is that what you call being villainous? You don’t treat women like this, Frodo Baggins!”

“Oh, could you please STOP!” He pulled at his hair. “Grrr! You are making this difficult!”

“And you wouldn’t dare release a woman who is to be your undoing.” She asked, seeing if there was a way to break through, get him to set her free.

“ _Why would I free you?!_ ” He snarled. He stopped her before she enticed him further. “No! STOP IT! You may think you know me, but you do not know the full story. Now, you be a good girl and stay right here. I’ll be back and when I do, you will be here. Got it? I’m watching you.” He slammed the cell door, leaving her alone in the dark.

She looked around, searching for the key. There wasn’t any key in sight. Wait. Was that a grey key on the ground. She stretched forth her hand, attempting to capture it, make it so she could free herself. No good. The wounds opened up again, sending fresh red blood free. There was nothing she could do except wait, wait for help. Wait for anybody to come.

But who would come for her? Who in their right mind would set her free? She’d wait all night for rescue. Yes, she would do that….

….rescue didn’t come. Rescue didn’t come at all. She ended up sleeping on the cold, stone floor. Her back ached. She could barely move, let alone think. Even though she did manage to eat the food on the tray, it wasn’t enough to end her suffering. Dark Lord Frodo was kind to her, but he also had this vicious streak. She wondered where that came from. She’d never seen him so violent.

The cell door opened. There was Frodo, picking up the key and freeing her from her shackles. She didn’t feel like doing anything. She didn’t bother picking a fight with him. He simply carried her out of the cell and into a bedroom with red tapestry on the walls and a four-poster bed, where she found sleep at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


	5. Villains' Night Out

The night was young. The moon was full. Frodo moved about his castle. Mordor had never seemed so intriguing. He sighed, glad to have taken care of his Ellie problem. Sure, she was asleep in her bed, in the guest room. He gave her the biggest room there was. Already, he was growing fond of her – NO! If he grew fond of her, he’d lose his reign! The whole thing would blow up in his face.

He simply couldn’t let her into his heart. He needed a drink and the pub, established inside the castle walls, was his best option. Nothing could stand in his way. Not rum, not ale. Rum was what he was after.

He wasted no time. He had all the time in the world. This problem would be solved. And here he was, inside the pub, ready for a drink. The walls were filled with spiky torches and the orcs readied the rum for him.

“Thank you.” He hissed at one of the orcs.

“Problem?” The orc asked him, suspicious.

“No. Not at all.” He told the orc. “What are you doing? Just standing about? Get to work!”

“Humph!” The orc hissed. “Sauron brainwashed us. You gave us our freedom.”

“No, I didn’t.” He said, shrewdly. “I gave you the chance to have free will, as long as you serve under my command. Call it sympathy.”

“You have a visitor from the far reaches of Gondor.” The orc said, pointing out the golden-haired hobbit, wearing a dark crown over his head.

Oh no! Not his cousin, Pippin Took, who was now king of Anórien! Honestly, seeing Pippin was the last thing he wanted. He had enough trouble keeping the peace in Mordor. BAH! That was a laugh! He was the dark lord. All he wanted to do was strangle orcs and create nightmares in the Nazgûls’ heads.

He groaned. He didn’t want this. Pippin was a nuisance beyond compare.

“Cousin!” Pippin slumped on a stool, nearly falling over. “How’s Mordor holding up? I hear – the Nazgûl have been giving you trouble.” He asked, “Do you want me to sort it out for you? I’d be happy to help you out!”

“I don’t need your help, Pippin!” Frodo growled. “I’m doing just fine on my own.”

“You let the girl in, didn’t you?” Pippin asked, plainly.

“How could you tell?” Frodo hissed, sipping his rum.

“Frodo, you know if she stays here, it will be the end for all of us. The end of our world.” Pippin told him. “Why don’t you let me handle her? I’ve charmed women in the past. I can charm her.”

His eyes widened. He couldn’t let that happen. “No. You stay away from her! She’s my responsibility.”

“Aww. Getting soft?” Pippin grinned.

“That’s none of your business.” Frodo drank again.

“Well, you know what they say about drinking rum…” he whispered, “…it comes back to haunt you.”

“Thank you, Pippin. Now, leave me to my sorrows.” Frodo said, staring at his drink. Something wasn’t right. Why was it green? “You did something to my drink.”

Pippin shrugged. “Why would I do that? Cheers!” He left the tavern without another word.

Frodo no longer wanted the drink. He drained it on a green plant. The effect of the green glow worked. The plant was dying. Silly Pippin! Trying to kill him. Oh, he’d get him back!

He belched. Well, there was nothing for it except to pay the orc… one gold penny would do the trick. No! He was turning good! Oh, that girl was gonna pay! He turned around, bumping into Samwise Gamgee, who wore dark robes.

“Oh, Mr. Frodo.” Sam said, calm but sinister. “I trust all goes well for you. No girls trying to turn you soft.”

“Sam!” He smiled, patting his shoulder. “You know I wouldn’t betray you.”

“Now Mr. Frodo,” Sam said, shaking his head, “as your vizier, I question your methods. Don’t let this girl turn you soft. You’re the best dark lord that’s ever lived.”

Frodo pressed both hands against Sam’s shoulders, making the hobbit face him. “Sam, my friend. My dear, dear friend. You know I wouldn’t hurt you, but… one of us has to survive.”

“Now Mr. Frodo, if you turn against me, I shall personally hunt you down.” Sam warned him.

“Is that a threat?” Frodo spoke, coyly. “You know you can’t hurt me. I have Sauron’s ring.”

“Well, I found a ring that Sauron left behind in Barad-dûr, right before his passing.” Sam said, showing a fiery gold ring on his index finger.

Frodo nodded. “So, we’re both a threat and we can’t kill each other because of our rings. Oh Sam, that is too good.”

“So, who do you want to kill?” Sam asked, curious.

“Hey! How’s everyone doing?” Merry Brandybuck, the brown-haired hobbit wearing dark robes, showed up, greeting the orcs. “Hey. Frodo hasn’t gone soft now, has he?”

“Oh Merry, do I have a present for you.” Frodo said, brandishing a knife and shooting it through the air. The knife landed straight through Merry’s chest, piercing his heart. He collapsed on the floor, dripping blood all over the rug. Frodo peered at his body. Nope. Merry was still breathing and laughing. He hissed at him, as Merry pulled out the knife and healed himself, using hand magic. “No! I felt sure that would kill you.”

Merry laughed again. “You’ve attempted twenty-two kills on me this past month. Has anyone told you? The second you and Sam put on those rings, and made that wish, your refusal to kill any members of the Fellowship has grown. I can’t die!”

“I want to kill him!” Sam snarled. Frodo pulled him back, eagerness sweeping his face.

“Sam, Sam, there’s a better way to do this.” Frodo said with a grin. He turned to Merry, who breathed in and out. “Merry, my dear friend, have I ever told you how surprisingly chipper you are today?”

“You’re still going soft for a dark lord, Frodo. Know that.” Merry said, managing to stand up. “When that girl leaves this world, I dearly hope our world stays the same.”

“Ah! A threat.” Frodo grinned. “I like those odds.”

“Don’t let her go soft. If one of us does go soft, our world ends.” Merry said, annoyed.

“We know!” Sam and Frodo said in unison.

“I’ll take care of the girl.” Frodo said, showing a vial of green liquid. “Poison. She won’t know the difference.”

“Excellent!” Merry said, pleased for a second. “What if she smells the poison?”

Frodo waved his hand over the vial. “There. Now she won’t know the difference.”

“Good luck.” Sam said, patting his shoulder.

“I guarantee it.” Frodo said, leaving the pub.

Oh yes! He’d have his chance at getting rid of the girl. He’d wait until morning, when she would have her breakfast, before planting the poison in her drink. She’d be dead before she got out of bed and he would be victorious. Everything would stay the same. Nothing would change. Nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


	6. A Flaw in the Plan

Ellie awoke. The sunrise was covered by clouds. Through the patches there was light. She sighed, wondering if her adventures were over. They weren’t. She was still in the four-poster bed, in the red tapestry room. She was still wearing the red dress she had on. Oh, she smelled so dirty.

The door opened. She jumped at the sight of Frodo, approaching her and wearing a dark shirt, a dark vest and dark knee breeches. Oh, he looked so handsome. What could separate them than in this moment? And he carried a tray with a tea set. Oh, she would love to have tea later. No, he was pouring the tea now. Why would he do this for her?

“You don’t have to do that.” She told him, firmly.

“No. I want to.” He said, grinning. “This will all be over soon.” He faced her, bringing the tea over and setting it on a tray. “Here. Drink. I promise this will be done.”

“You don’t sound so happy.” She said, taking a teacup and sipping its contents.

“I can assure you I’ve never been happier. The happiest I’ve been is with… you.” He whispered.

“What?” She asked, intrigued. “You – you’re happy to see me?”

“Maybe.” He smiled at her, his eyes showing a little kindness. “At first, I thought you would be the death of me. Now, I see that maybe, I might be wrong.”

She choked. She could barely breathe. She didn’t remember Frodo taking the teacup away from her, but he did. What did he do to her? “Frodo!” She rested her head against the pillow. She wanted to speak, but the fogginess grew. “Frodo.” She pressed her hand against his cheek. “Don’t forget me.”

“I won’t. You won’t die. You’ll just be put under eternal sleep, until I know what to do with you.” He said, kissing her hand. “Don’t worry. I can’t risk you ending my reign. This is the only way. Don’t you see? This is how it’s meant to be.”

Her vision fogged up. Her mind drifted, entering a ghost-like sleep, the likes of which she hadn’t been through until now. There were so many spirits hanging around her. No one to come to her aid, no one to help her. What had she done wrong this time? She didn’t know if she loved Frodo, after what he did to her. Did she know love herself? She couldn’t live like this.

No. She needed to get out of this prison. Wait. There was a voice, and a cage. Someone was inside the cage. Not just someone. Frodo, only he looked like his pure self, trapped. His clothes were white and blue. He whimpered. This was the hobbit she knew, the hobbit she fell in love with. If anyone could save her, it was him.

“Help!” Frodo cried, banging against the bars. “Help me! Help—” He stopped and looked at her. “Who – who are you? You’re not from around here?”

“I’m here to help you.” She said, feeling the bars. They stung to her touch.

“You can’t save me. No one can.” He whimpered.

“I want to. I mean, I’ve known you ever since I watched the films. I haven’t stopped loving you since. It’s been years and I’m still in love with you.” She encouraged him. “Who did this to you?”

“Please, you must help me.” He held out a hand, which she took. “You say you love me, but how can I know that? I mean, I’ve been curious about you, too. I’ve just never got to know you in person. Now that you’re here. Ellie, don’t let the darkness corrupt you. You must fight it.”

“How?” She asked, curious.

“You know the words to say.” He added. “I love you. I always have.” He kissed her hand. “I’ve never stopped. Do you love me?”

“Yes.” She shrugged.

“Then say it. Say it out loud, enough so that my darker half can hear you.” He said, encouraging her.

“I love you!” She said, feeling her heartbeats increasing.

“Louder!” Frodo cried out.

“I LOVE YOU, FRODO BAGGINS! I ALWAYS HAVE! Frodo!” Her voice drifted with her words. She felt her spirit return to her body. Someone was kissing her lips. They felt so soft, and yet forced. She knew who those kisses belonged to, at the sound of those whimpers.

Frodo. Was he still his dark self? The Dark Lord of Mordor? She opened her eyes to find Frodo kissing her. A bright light shone around him, enveloping him and her and not stopping. She kissed him back, allowing him to hold her dearly. She could feel her white T-shirt and her brown pants return. She closed her eyes, allowing their world to shift.

When she opened them again, Frodo looked more like his clean self, wearing a white dress shirt and brown knee breeches. She did it. She saved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


	7. Dark versus Light

Ellie looked around the room. It was so homey. The walls were round. The windows not broken. Birds chirped and twittered just outside the house. There were plants that were alive. She was no longer in a four-poster bed, but resting on a regular king-sized bed, complete with white sheets and a brown cover.

There was Frodo with clean hair. He grinned at her. She’d never seen him so happy. All was well. Why did She have this feeling they weren’t out of this yet.

“You saved me.” Frodo said, sounding more like himself. He was so kind.

She rested her hand on his cheek, feeling his arms still wrapped around her securely. “I love you. I always have. I always will.”

“I know. I love you, too, Ellie.” He kissed her again, soft and tender. She didn’t want this to stop. If it was a dream, she’d wake up. It wasn’t. She was alive and so was he. The kisses were real. Frodo was back. He was himself. No longer the Dark Lord of Mordor.

They must have been in Bag End. So why did she catch a glimpse of a mirror, standing against the wall. She breathed heavily as he kissed her neck. The kisses were so soft and comforting. She could almost sleep in his arms.

“Frodo,” she managed to get out, “is that mirror supposed to be there?”

“Hmm?” He turned his gaze towards the mirror. “No. But…” his voice fell silent. “What’s it doing? Excuse me.” He gently moved his arms away from her, enough to keep her lying on the bed. He pressed his hands against the mirror’s wooden frame, testing it. So far, nothing happened. He shook his head. “We’re fine. Nothing better.”

“Oh really?” said a sinister, dark voice from the other corner of the room. Frodo jumped, as did Ellie. No way. It was Frodo’s Dark Lord self, dressed all in black and smiling.

Frodo shook his head. “I should have known you’d come back. You imprisoned me for all those years. Why did you do it?”

“Isn’t it obvious? We’re at Bag End. You’re both still trapped in the mind prison.” He chuckled. “There’s no one to save you. Only your wits can set you free. You’re not out of this yet. Did you really think it’d be over?”

“Frodo,” Ellie turned to Frodo’s lighter half. “Don’t let him take over. Defeat him.”

“I can’t.” Frodo answered. “Only you can. You say you love me.”

“I do love you.” Ellie admitted.

“Tell him that!” Frodo said, pointing to his darker half. “Only you can get us out, but you must set me free.”

“Frodo, he poisoned me, took me against my will, captured me,” Ellie spat, serious.

“Ellie, it’s the only way to save us both. You have to free his heart.” Frodo nodded. “You can do this. I have faith in you.”

“What’s it to be?” Frodo’s dark lord self asked, testy. “Ellie, you know you cannot break my reign.”

“Why did you poison me?” Ellie asked, concerned. Her breath felt heavy again.

“You see. The eternal sleep is taking over.” Frodo’s dark self declared. “There’s nothing you can do.”

“No. There is.” Ellie stood up, approaching him. She couldn’t believe it. This dark half was frightened. She wanted so badly to get her revenge. But she knew that she couldn’t do it. She gazed into his eyes, seeing the blue returning. “I know you want to imprison me in an endless sleep, but I know your heart is there, present. I’ve felt it. I’ve seen it. Surely, you don’t want to leave me here forever.”

He gulped. Ellie looked around. The room returned to the mind prison. Frodo’s lighter self was trapped in the cage. His darker self stared at her for another moment or two. He gulped again. “I can’t. I can’t let my lighter self go. It’d ruin me. It’d ruin everything.”

“You do love me.” She said, softly. “I knew you would.”

“Oh, you are difficult to please.” Frodo’s dark self held out a grey key. He moved towards the cage, releasing his lighter self. He stared down at his lighter self. “You won’t win! I own Middle-earth! Or rather Gandalf and Galadriel does.”

“Wake up, Ellie.” Frodo’s lighter self said, kindly.

“No. I cannot do that.” Frodo’s darker self said, shaking his head.

“What are you afraid of?” Ellie asked him, concerned.

“Melt his heart.” Frodo’s lighter self whispered in her ear. “He has a light side. He just won’t show it. You can do this. I have faith in you.”

Ellie moved towards his darker self. “I know you’re in there. You’ll free me.”

“Middle-earth’s not the same.” Frodo’s darker self said, shaking his head. “If I free you, if I… love you, everything will vanish.”

“What have you got to lose?” Ellie asked, murmuring and resting her head on his chest. “I love you, Frodo. I know you’re in there. You’ll come back to me.”

.

Frodo pressed his hands against her back. She was so warm and his heart so still. He could feel the love returning there. He stared at Ellie’s sleeping form, hearing his lighter side beckoning him to end his reign, so Middle-earth could be saved. One kiss was all he needed. One kiss that would be memorable.

His heart melted at her touch. He took a breath and gently kissed her lips. Forceful at first, but growing more affectionate by the minute. His heart warmed up, no longer feeling so cold. The power of the Ring was waning. The gold band breaking.

Memories poured through his mind. His vision broke, sending him images of everything he experienced. With one difference, the Ring itself was destroyed in Mount Doom. Ellie had vanished in his arms. He opened his eyes. Gold dust appeared from where Ellie had been. Gold dust took over across the room. He did it. He let her in. He became fond of her.

He moved through space and time, his spirit reaching his unconscious form in the Fields of Cormallen. He awoke, feeling the darkness still resisting to let go. The good news: there was light in his heart. The Ring was destroyed. Sauron was gone. And by the looks of his friends and family, everything was as it should be. He saved Middle-earth, and yet he didn’t save it for himself. He saved it for everyone.

And Ellie. He didn’t see her. She was gone, as if the dystopian world didn’t exist. He sank in his bed, feeling pain in his heart. He’d never see her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


	8. Remembrance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for this story.

The journey to Minas Tirith weighed on Frodo’s heart. It had been days since he started to recover. Thoughts poured in his head. Thoughts of the past and what almost happened to Middle-earth.

He saved the world, and yet something felt out of place. Ellie. She was the one person who risked everything to save him. He didn’t ask her to do that. And yet, she did. She brought him back from the brink, right in the nick of time. Oh, he’d been so careless. He didn’t know how he would repay her. If he ever saw her again.

The last he checked, his friends admitted nothing happened. Even Merry had no idea what happened in that time of darkness. Not a scratch was seen on his chest, not from where Frodo threw that knife. Maybe it was all in his head.

Maybe he dreamt up Ellie, too. How else could she have reached Middle-earth to save him?

He arrived at Minas Tirith to witness Aragorn’s coronation. It was a marvelous event, one that he wouldn’t let go of. There was so much celebration afterwards that his heart soared. He still felt incomplete, incomplete without Ellie’s presence to guide him, see him through to the end. He needed her and she needed him. He couldn’t give up on her now.

“Mr. Frodo, are you all right?” Sam asked, concerned.

“Sam, do you remember when Merry, Pippin, and I were about to kill each other?” He asked, also concerned.

“Mr. Frodo, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Sam said, confused.

“Oh.” Frodo’s voice faded.

“In this dream, did I kill anyone?” Sam asked, confused.

“You threatened Merry.” Frodo admitted.

“Oh. Right.” Sam said, taking a basket of carrots out of the room. “I’ll just be on my way.” He stopped at the doorway. “What will you do?”

“I’m thinking about exploring the garden.” Frodo said, softly. “It might give me time to think.”

“Don’t stray too far.” Sam warned him, cautious.

Frodo chuckled. “Now why would I do that?”

“Beats me.” Sam said. “I’ll see you around. I’ll come to check on you later.”

“Right. I’ll see you later.” Frodo grinned, watching his best friend leave the bedroom.

Oh, what could he do today? Well, he guessed he might explore the garden, as he said. Get some fresh air. Take his mind off of the strange, vivid dream. A dystopian Middle-earth, where every hero was a villain and every villain received their comeuppance. It sounded horrible. What would ever cause him to become villainous?

He took one last look at his room. The house he was given was so lovely, complete with a garden. There was someone picking flowers. Wilted flowers. She set them inside a basket. Her hair was ginger and her eyes were blue. Given her attire, she must have been a guest or a servant. She stopped upon his arrival.

“Mr. Baggins.” The woman moved to the other side of the garden. “I’m sorry. I must be taking up your time. I’ll get a move on.”

“Wait.” He stopped her, placing his hands on her shoulders. “Do I know you?”

“Maybe you do, maybe you don’t.” The woman said, plainly. “I arrived at Minas Tirith a few days ago. I was given a job, temporary, at least until you settled. Then I was told to move on, go to Rohan and work there. I’m…” She looked down at her hairy feet, “…I’m afraid I’m not used to being a hobbitess.”

“What’s your name?” He asked, curious.

“I’m Ellie. Ellie Crimson. I was hoping you or anyone would remember me. I’m not sure they do.” Ellie introduced herself, softly.

“Ellie…” the name drifted on his tongue. That name sounded so familiar. Wait. The dystopian world. It was flooding back. The girl. The poison. His lighter side facing off against the darkness. He remembered. He remembered it all. “Ellie.” He looked at her now with encouragement. “I remember! I remember everything!”

Ellie smiled, embracing him fondly. He wasn’t used to this, nor the dozen kisses he received from her. He smiled, glad to see she was all right. He couldn’t take it. He planted a soft kiss on her lips. There was a flash, a bright light engulfing them. Middle-earth flickered between dystopian and peaceful, stopping at last on the world they knew. Middle-earth was safe and so were they. He released her, looking around and seeing people touch their heads, as if they knew something they forgot. He smiled. Good.

.

Frodo and Ellie ate lunch at the citadel. The statues of the Kings of Gondor were present along the walls. The hall was made of marble stone, complete with a gold crown a couple of feet above the white throne. They weren’t alone, for the Fellowship of the Ring sat at the same table as them, chatting joyously over what they knew.

“I couldn’t believe it!” Pippin said, chipper. “I was king.”

“You were a dark king.” Merry corrected him.

“Mr. Merry, I’m terribly sorry for trying to kill you.” Sam apologized.

“It’s all right.” Merry said, feeling his chest. “I’ll get over it.”

Frodo chuckled. It was good to be back.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ends the sixth story of my Fanfic Stories by Genre Collection. :)
> 
> I’d like to thank the following people for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following this story: 1DesertStormRoes and guest. And thank you readers for taking time out of your busy schedules to read this story. It is much appreciated. :)
> 
> I was in the mood to write another story where the heroes-turned-into-villains. This story is the end result. :)
> 
> Even though it’s early, I’d like to say Happy Halloween. :) Cheers! :)
> 
> _Aria Breuer_


End file.
